


Knitting Club

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Texting, implications of past abuse, implied nonbinary!lafayette, its barely there and it's mentioned once but it there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little lion: okay like </p><p>little lion: no offense </p><p>little lion: but why are you all so fucking pretty like who are you people </p><p>laf: true </p><p>more like HUNKules: honestly you three </p><p>johnn: get it together </p><p>little lion: wait</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knitting Club

**johnn** : isn't spring supposed to be wARM

 **laf** : it's 70 degrees out what are you talking about

 **johnn** : oh the AC is on in the apartment

 **laf** : I

 **johnn** : it's all good now

 **laf** : I wouldn't love you if I didn't love you

 **johnn** : thanks

 **more like HUNKules** : it's not even spring yet

\---

 **little lion** : okay like

 **little lion** : no offense

 **little lion** : but why are you all so fucking pretty like who are you people

 **laf** : true

 **more like HUNKules** : honestly you three

 **johnn** : get it together

 **little lion** : wait

\---

 **laf** : I just watched Hercules go on for three minutes about knitting with a woman named Meredith

 **laf** : she gave him a paper for an experienced knitters club and then they swapped numbers???

 **little lion** : should we be concerned

 **laf** : I think Hercules has met the love of his life

 **more like HUNKules** : as kind as Meredith was and as great as this knitting club is going to be, I could never leave you guys

 **little lion** : love you too

\---

 **more like HUNKules** : that was fun

 **little lion** : ????

 **little lion** : was there anything other than knitting??

 **more like HUNKules** : yeah we talked about our significant others and we had apple pie

 **little lion** : were there any nonhet old ladies there?

 **more like HUNKules** : yeah there was one woman (Charlotte) who specifically asked her wife not to be in this knitting club so that she could talk about her there

 **little lion** : oh okay me

 **more like HUNKules** : there was one other man there (Calvin) who said that his wife taught him how to knit before she died so that he would have something to do once he was done taking care of her and I started crying

 **little lion** : I'm crying

 **more like HUNKules** : they all love me btw

 **johnn** : did you talk about us?  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah they said that I was definitely never getting out of this relationship because of how much I talk about it

 **johnn** : that's the plan

 **little lion** : how are you getting home

 **more like HUNKules** : me, meredith, and calvin are going out for food and then they'll drop me off after don't worry

 **more like HUNKules** : I think they like each other I'm trying to set them up

  
**little lion** : I???

 **johnn** : who ARE YOU

 **more like HUNKules** : "yknow Hercules me and calvin here have known each other since we were little"  
"our parents thought we were the ones that were going to get married in the end"  
"well, we're not dead yet, cal"  
guys

 **little lion** : GET IT MEREDITH

 **johnn** : QUEEN

 **little lion** : where is laf

 **johnn** : they went to the washington's to tell them about The Wedding

 **little lion** : where are you?

 **johnn** : home

 **little lion** : so we're home alone

 **johnn** : I'm already in the bedroom

 **little lion** : coming

 **johnn** : you will be

 **more like HUNKules** : why do you sin thiS FREQUENTLY

\---

 **more like HUNKules** : where are you all

 **johnn** : bedroom

 **laf** : I'm also there

 **johnn** : alex is currently preoccupied

 **more like HUNKules** : where is he

 **johnn** : with us

 **more like HUNKules** : are you acTUALLY TEXTING ME WHILE YOURE HAVING SEX

 **more like HUNKules** : wait how are you still having sex it's been like an hour

 **laf** : we wouldn't have to text you if you would come in here and let us tell you in person

 **johnn** : lafayette can be very inspiring

 **more like HUNKules** : oh

 **more like HUNKules** : O H

 **more like HUNKules** : ITS TIME FOR ME TO SIN FREQUENTLY

\---

 **little lion** : what if I just fought thomas Jefferson

 **little lion** : what if I just fuckign killed him

 **laf** : he's like five inches taller than you dear and you're at work with witnesses 

 **little lion** : I HAVE FISTS AND ANGER AND TEARS HE HAS PRETENTIOUSNESS AND A STICK UP HIS ASS I CAN TAKE HIM

 **little lion** : THERES ALSO NO WAY WEAK ASS PUNK ASS BITCH ASS JEFFERSON HAS EVER FOUGHT ANYONE TO KNOW HOW TO THROW A PUNCH I SWEAR TO GOD

 **laf** : okay true but what did he do

 **little lion** : he told washington along with all of the office minus you (including john) that a person who has three significant others can't be trusted to handle the finances of the company because I've probably slept my way through all of our financial success and that I apparently take after my whore of a mother and I want him dead so fucking bad fUCK

 **laf** : oh my god are you okay

 **laf** : kill him

 **johnn** : don't kill him I took care of it

 **laf** : what did you do

 **johnn** : I punched him

 **johnn** : I punched him in his macaroni and cheese inhaling mouth

 **johnn** : and then he asked me if that's how I treat my signifs at home and how I take after my father

 **johnn** : so I kicked him in the balls and asked him how he can fit Madison's dick in his ass along with stick he has shoved up there and if he got said ass handed so throughly to him when he was being rejected by every person he has ever tried to sleep with or every job he's ever tried to land

 **johnn** : told him that if he ever tried anything like that again it'll be way worse just for good measure

 **johnn** : he shut up real quick

 **little lion** : I hate him so much wHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO DISGUSTING

 **laf** : gwash just called me and told me the whole thing and then said that Thomas came into his office unannounced with blood dripping down his shirt with a busted lip screaming, that he hasn't laughed so hard in his life and because of that you won't be reprimanded for your actions because there's ""not enough witnesses to prove of an assault""

 **johnn** : god bless

 **little lion** : can you come in my office and we can like cuddle on this stupid ass couch that I can't move out because it's too big for the door

 **johnn** : I'll be right there

\---

 **johnn** : WHERE ARE YOU

 **laf** : WE'RE WALKING UP NOW

 **little lion** : THE LADY IS SO NICE SHE DOESNT DESERVE THIS

 **johnn** : SHES OFFERED ME AND ALEX LIKE FOUR DIFFERENT THINGS TO DRINK

 **laf** : isn't she supposed to like not give you anything that will like ~conataminate~ the taste of the cakes how many drink options does she have left

 **laf** : THE TASTE OF THE CAKES BY THE WAY

 **laf** : THAT WE ARE TASTING FOR OUR WEDDING

 **laf** : IM SO EXCITED

 **laf** : WE'RE HERE

\---

 **eliza** : YOURE GETTING MARRIED

 **eliza** : AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME

 **little lion** : oh yeah i knew we forgot something

 **eliza** : YOU HAVE TO TELL ME ABOUT THESE THINGS

 **little lion** : SORRY ITS NOT REALLY SOMETHING THATS HAPPENING SOON

 **eliza** : IM JUST SAYING THAT THE FIRST THING I HEAR ABOUT THIS WEDDING SHOULDNT BE A QUESTION FROM HERCULES ASKING WHEN IM COMING OVER TO HIS STUDIO TO DISCUSS WHAT KIND OF STYLE BRIDESMAID DRESS I WANT

 **little lion** : WHY ARE YOU TEXTING JUST ME ABOUT THIS

 **eliza** : OH IM NOT

\---

 **johnn** : I just got yelled at by eliza for not telling her about the wedding

 **little lion** : same

 **laf** : same

 **more like HUNKules** : yeah kind of my fault sorry

 **more like HUNKules** : also like eliza is going to call angelica and tell her so like I'm not saying we should be scared for that but

 **more like HUNKules** : we should be fUcking terrified

 **little lion** : oh god

\---  
**angelica** : ALEXANDER HAMILTON

 **little lion** : O H G O D

**Author's Note:**

> soz that I haven't posted anything in forever I'm really sick


End file.
